


Home Sweet Home

by iBECOMEHARDER



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: Masturbation, Narcissism, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBECOMEHARDER/pseuds/iBECOMEHARDER
Summary: 【阁楼x米】【奇怪xp：室内家装】关于那个令人神往的小阁楼
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Other(s)
Kudos: 1





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> 点击查看我的图片作品  
> https://wx2.sinaimg.cn/mw1024/007U6GvEgy1gecf5tqudxj31e00go449.jpg 静态图片  
> https://wx3.sinaimg.cn/large/007U6GvEgy1ge9czk51u6g30p00b4x6y.gif 动态图片

Mi很喜欢自己租下来的小阁楼，从工作室到天窗到烂了一个洞的毛边地毯到楼下的短腿狗。从家装到摆设，从单身到恋爱，他都非常喜欢这一方小小的天地。尽管有时出差（我们知道的，这是他那种工作的特性），但这里确实流淌着美丽的时光，就像天窗光下细细的尘埃。  
这不是说这个人类居穴有什么装修风格可言，某种程度上来说，没 有 任 何 风 格 可 言。永远有新莫名其妙的小摆件和书本堆满角角落落，然后再在这些书堆的角角塞满奇奇怪怪的小灯。未完成的，像他写来写去的歌。是的，乐器们设备们还有电脑里的文件们都很拥挤。这个小屋子实在的太挤了，虽然地盘不小，但还是灵魂挤着灵魂。

Mi享受宅在家里的日子……比如此刻。他在键盘前的旋转凳上转来转去，他在厨房的瓶瓶罐罐里寻找一瓶广藿香，他把脚（穿着鞋子）翘到桌子上，他的穿着袜子的脚在木地板上啪嗒啪嗒地踩过，他在深褐色的绒面布沙发上自慰又同时在冰箱里刨一些夜宵吃。实话说，Mi不算一个神秘主义者，但他实在喜欢把整个空间里摆上各式各样的小蜡烛灯，拉上厚厚的深红色床帘，整个小阁楼就在这种烛火憧憧中明明灭灭，（伤害人的视力）然后让人仿佛看到整个空间在时间上广度地铺开。一句话，他在烛光里写莫名其妙的诗句在午后下午茶时间赖床在沙发上打瞌睡做白日梦。  
梦。一种真实的造物。出场似曾相识的却又无法再次相逢的人物，登场扮演发生过的故事。出场海边睡觉的年轻人和火车站灰扑扑镜子前无处可去的青年。中年人在沙发上抱着肚子打瞌睡。骚包的男人贵妃版躺在木地板上搜首弄姿地自拍。男朋友新买了一张很搭地摊和沙发的实木桌子。Home! Sweet home！  
米凯莱在客厅里转着圈圈，小圆脸笑得开心还沾着两撇苹果蛋糕的奶油。米歇尔向爸爸磨来了在家里排练的允许，还把性感美女海报贴到墙上，勒孔特先生非常熟悉他的小地盘，知道哪扇窗户是干的哪扇是湿的，熟悉空气中的微小区别，就像熟悉他的两条腿。两条腿轻快地跳过地上的杂物绕过地上的书籍，他喜欢把房子摊开来，意思是说，他喜欢把自己喜欢的东西，自己的所有物都摊开在视线所及的地方。从内到外地摊开。

Mi把自己在沙发上摊开来，换了个趴着的姿势。他喜欢这种绒面的布料，磨蹭着他光裸的皮肤——很舒服。居家限定的宽松棉t恤露出他的一节软白颈子，如果这里有任何人，可以看到脖子上茸茸的汗毛，在天窗洒下的阳光里亮晶晶。沙发在他的体温下微微发热，翘着屁股趴着睡的Mi，两条腿打开膝盖打开，翘着穿着袜子的脚。可惜这里屋子暂时没有任何人。漫长的午觉，不知道是不是开始于今早6点，还在屋里徘徊。半梦半醒间他有点勃起，趴睡让他感到有些压迫，他伸伸软腰想翻个身……  
他没有翻身，现在是夜里，天窗上显露出黑色的夜空和几颗小星星。他有点冷，在沙发上这样不盖被子睡觉，会着凉的呀！怎么这么不小心。有没有人给他披件外套呀？他睁开了眼睛。灯光昏暗，哎呀这看得见路吗？这会不会绊到啊！快去找件外套！但是他的膝盖在矮桌子上剐蹭了一下，他半跪在自己的地毯上难耐地呻吟着。什么，呻吟的不是他啊，屏幕不知道什么时候打开了，播放着色情电影——老天，他其实也只是个保守的普通男人，更喜欢用手机看而不是用这么大的羞耻屏幕功放——等等，呻吟的怎么是我啊？一刹那所有的蜡烛都同时灭掉了。有风吹进来了吗？  
米开来坐在电脑前写些什么，焦虑让他几乎蹲在椅子上，“Putain.”他扔掉鼠标撤回了那一段。耳机压在他头发上，按着他圆乎乎的后脑勺，他没有听见屋子里的声音。他烦闷地转着转凳撅着嘴思考，他忍不住抖腿忍不住抚摸着下巴上的青茬。他感觉他的思绪像一个幽灵——一个不和谐的和弦——在这个屋子的地板上流淌。在数据线和插线板之间流淌，直到这湿冷滑腻的黏液攀上他花睡裤下光裸的小腿。噢等等，这是他自己脑子里分泌出来的东西。这是他自己身体里流下的思绪。他妄图在自己杂乱的灵感中辨认出一个东西……有一种异物侵入的难受感。  
Mi在自己的地盘里挨操。GO FXXK YOURSELF. 他在地板上来回踱步-在墙角砖柱子下蹲坐着-颓唐在书架边皱着眉毛捏毛绒玩偶的脸-最后在厨房里在烤箱前猛拍自己的大腿-在卫生间里事后淋浴。水从大腿根处流下，流淌，直到从圆润的大拇趾边流进下水道里。他分泌的东西流淌一整个屋子，灌满一整个下水管道系统。当你低落时一整间卧室都在低落，用深蓝白花的毛巾擦干身子，连毛巾的粗糙摩擦过会阴都让人敏感地沮丧。  
米凯莱擦擦头发，在浴室的镜子前自拍，露出一点胸肌和胸毛，年轻人的斜方肌真是好看。他调整角度，镜子里出现了半截只穿着黑色平角短裤的大腿。他表情严肃地，以俯视的角度摆着敷着面膜的脸和严肃得压低眉头的表情，但是他在想，护肤，嗯，那，干燥的冬天，男人的睾丸也需要润肤露吗？这实在是哲学问题。他在镜子前练习复习预习了几个可爱的表情，想，如果我的镜子有个灵魂，它会爱我吗？  
很可能不会。米歇尔想。这个问题没有什么意义。人们侵占室内，我们只说我们是我们家具的支配，这房子这台灯这沙发这烤箱这瓶广藿香是我们的所有物。但人们何尝不是被家具侵占？房屋的奴隶。空间的所有物。如果你收拾房间或者突然想吃夜宵时，不得不刷一天到晚积攒的碗，你就会觉得自己被 每 一 样 你 的 财 产 操 了一遍。

空间。压迫着我们。床还有安全套和人做爱。烤箱进食灵魂冰箱保鲜肉体。好吧总比年轻时和人在大学旁边的青旅或者隔壁有租户的-隔音-就那样吧-出租房做爱好一些。甜蜜的家甜蜜的负担。越塞越满像人的直肠。wait什么直肠。没事，甜蜜的润滑。沙发抱着你，天真可爱的玩偶垫在软乎的肚子下抬高你的屁股，看不见的东西操弄着你。噢，Mi不喜欢撩起上衣显露自己的身体，哪怕在家里也不喜欢。风让他的小小的乳头和乳头旁边浅褐色乳晕上的微粒都一起兴奋得凸起，窗帘自动合上了。什么。不过这是暖和的下午，让人脑子迷迷糊糊的不知道身处何处今夕何夕。“好吧我是在做梦。那我现在梦到的这个我是单身还是非单身来着？”见鬼，我的沙发在操我。清洗起来很麻烦的。  
“我要写首歌，呃，还是先完成上次那个文件吧。”Mi扶着凳子的矮背坐下去，放松着自己大腿的肌肉，像放松自己的脑子。轻轻地，慢慢地，顺时针地，摇晃着肩地扭动自己的腰。“放松……调整呼吸……”转凳是黑色的皮质，如果精液或者别的液体在上面非常显眼。你必须双手撑着凳子边，岔开双腿，屁股自己扭动，脚踩在地板上发力，光脚或者穿靴子都可以。“唔……嗯……”直到你找到你今天最喜欢的那个和弦。PERFECT！和midi键盘击个掌吧，今天表现得很棒。倒在桌子上微微的呻吟，胸蹭着冰凉的琴键，黑白键的键缝让乳头变得更加激动。会完成今天的进度的。

今天会完成它自己，房子住在人里面。人的房屋，不如说人的居住是一种沿着时间延伸完成又无法完成的项目。书有被蛀空的危险，散发着记忆气味的木头也会被蠹蚀，海报和胶带在墙上留下黄色的胶迹又剥落腻子，人也有就这样的危险和倾向。在火车站的卫生间镜子的污渍前问自己这种-我要去哪里-型问题。在皮质转椅上留下两瓣屁股的印痕，亲密接触挤压出褶皱（顺着脊柱沟，左右点两下腰窝然后跳到臀缝）。沙发常坐的位置凹陷下一定的重量，逆着顺着绒面摸着玩会由于光照而显现出两种不同的颜色（短袖下白胳膊的肉挨着沙发挨着抱枕在空中轻晃在同样软白的脖子后枕着）。氤氲的洗澡的雾气，在镜子的水雾中涂抹莫名其妙的小图案（冰凉的光滑的镜子可以感受到指尖的温热和纹路，就像一只牙刷从崭新到开毛，刷过人类的唇齿口舌刷过长歪的蛀牙）。挂钟顺着墙壁和蝴蝶标本的边框流下，浑天仪模型缓慢地在台灯下旋转，鬼面天蛾的人脸下颌张合着，直到一翻身看见天窗投下的光下闪闪发光的粉尘。没有屋子闹鬼，只有鬼闹屋子。  
想象一下，如果房间里的空气是凝固的，像是那种养蚂蚁的小盒子里的透明凝胶，主人（不如说住客）就在空气中留下人形的中空活动轨迹。从床榻到楼梯扶手到定制书柜，倒处都是Mi的气味。非常可惜，人类并没有这样辨别气味的嗅觉。也同样遗憾，不会有细致的视力去注意人类在各种表面留下的油脂皮屑毛发。转动了千万次的门把手，光面的扶手上半个指纹，枕头缝里一根半截漂得褪色的头发（冬天冰冰冷冷让人手痛，一个成年人每天产生2g皮屑，洗漱台的u型管里有点堵塞）。马桶圈，花洒浴缸，磨砂玻璃，托着牙膏和口杯的架子，居所比人类通常想象的更加和它的住客紧密联系。住客？谁是主谁是客？被操和操，那也差不多。  
米凯莱短暂的拥有几次海滩的入住经历，在啤酒瓶旁在自己的外套和背包上，不在流浪的年代里在篝火边。也许没有什么不再流浪。学生年代的公寓生活，走在别人家晾晒满了衣服的万国旗下，走在一个个狭窄的小巷子里。其实巷子是广阔的——巷子又没有什么归属，和脚下的地砖一样。如果说以天地为铺盖的话，那有承重柱有鲨鱼玩偶有*千家万户*同款*镂空小灯的屋子大概是贴身内衣裤吧！随着你的呼吸起伏。紧密接触。负距离侵入。深深包裹。  
瞎猜测一下，为什么人类活动在室内。让我们从千万年前的洞穴讲起。让我们从如今的洞穴讲起。人类，永远没能离开，他们的洞穴期。先是拥有了一个空的冰箱（的使用权），然后在几个居所的客房里躺了躺，最后就会拥有粉红色的HelloKitty围裙和所有你不舍得扔的空玻璃瓶。让我们从眼下的洞穴讲起。蹲着翘着屁股艰难地扯出书堆最底下的书，一打开马上鼻炎打好几个大喷嚏。东西就这样随机（一种概率的定义，哪怕再认真严肃地收纳，多么下定决心的收纳都是一种随机事件）放得到处都是，留下越来越多的轨迹。按理说人类对自己的*家*最熟悉，就像对自己的身体。但是（没有研究）却可以表明，我们绝大部分的寻物启事失物招领都发生在家里。你很了解自己的身体吗？上一次高潮的时长和下一次？就像电子云轨迹——根本没有什么轨迹？不过宏观来看，人，的确是一个个小小的卡在某种晶格里的东西。一个个堆砌的连接的小晶格——  
让人想起无花果。让我们超越时间吧，人类在房间里越积越满，人类和他们的所有物（和他们养活的螨虫一家老小列祖列宗）。一切都在憧憧地变形，挤压，最后描边出你的形状。无花果，一种孕育的比喻。紫褐色的无花果。柑橘橙皮的纹理。像小时候那样躺在地板上看着木头的纹理发呆，深色浅色的纠缠的走向。大张旗鼓循序渐进，Mi在房子里广而告之地留下他自己的痕迹。喜欢红色的杯子，喜欢有着神秘图案的花哨的小巷子。鸟类衔回闪闪发光的小东西筑巢。最后无花果上会出现那种丰腴的裂口。风暴肆虐过后的室内（什么风暴？）

**Author's Note:**

> 是旧文了……微博这里可以看到我画的这个灵感的图片！https://m.weibo.cn/7241998018/4499618896061572


End file.
